


scarred

by Animecherry



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cussing, Dream Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Inappropriate Erections, Lemon, Marriage Proposal, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex, Wet Dream, little bird, the battle of blackwater
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:57:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9466421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animecherry/pseuds/Animecherry
Summary: Sandor choses to go to the north, but not to the wall.  He feels it must be his duty to protect the stark girls, because here life is crossing their paths again. And he’s never really been to forget his little bird.





	1. The gods road

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction. I have no one to beta it, I hope I’ve done enough editing. I haveot red the books but may reference them unintentionally because ive read so much fanfict lol  
> Also as it is obvious these are not my characters and I don’t own anything.  
> P.s season 6 spoilers

 The red priest made a good point he probably was still alive for a reason, but not to go to the wall. The brotherhood could save the bloody land he was no hero. Sandor decided he would fallow the brotherhood north to Winterfell. Somehow he knew that the little bird needed him and would be there.  So far it seemed that the gods (though he didn't really believe in them) had decided that he was the stark girl’s protector. He held no ill will for Arya; she was just giving him what he deserved.   He hoped she would be able to scratch off every dammed name on her ever growing list. 

The little song bird he had never been able to forget her. He couldn't get the image of her piercing blue Tully eyes, fair skin and beautiful red hair from his thoughts. Like the maiden made flesh, gliding through the halls of his dreams singing songs of grand knights and heroes. Part of him wished that he could have been a bloody knight if he could have had her love him the way he sorrowfully loved her.

Love, huh, not a word He thought he would use even just in thought. When had he fallen for the girl? When he first saw her at Winterfell she was only a child of five and ten. She was just blossoming into womanhood. He had noticed her innocence believing in true knights and noble lords like his sweet sister joy had, before the accident. It must have started in just a blink of a moment just a hopeful look into his eyes when he saved that pillow biter at the tourney.  Though he tried uprooting it, the seed had been planted. Loving her would amount to nothing but longing, pain and a lot of cold dips in the river.

Kings landing changed her. The innocence gone, replaced with a quiet determination to live. She no longer sang with the voice that stained his heart. She was now still and resolute.  He hated himself for not being able to protect her for that little prick of a king. Every time he beat her for her brother’s win, he wanted to kill marin for daring to touch her.  By the time of the battle of Blackwater he was hopelessly in love with her. Now a woman and most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He knew he had to free her from her cage and He would stay beside her to protect her till she was home. Sandor never was able to forgive himself for not knocking her out and taking her from the red keep when he had the chance. Now he had a chance to protect her again help her regain her home. Even if it was just as another soldier in the norths army he would still gladly do it just to see her protected.

It took two months to get to the northern borders. They came upon the news of the Starks taking back Winterfell from the Boltons, while in a tavern not two days from Winterfell. They heard that Jon snow the stark bastard had been named the king in the north and that sansa was at his side. It was the only sighn he needed that what he felt was true.

It was late in the night when the brotherhood had finally come to the gates of Winterfell.  Bodies still littered the ground being scavenged by the animals. But the group decided to wait till dawn to show their presence. They found a clearing close to the godswoods well out of sight and untouched by the carnage of the recent days past. They would send a convoy in the morning of their intentions to fight in the war to come.

Sandor had acquired armor in their journey. Though without his signature helm he was less conspicuous and he would go with the convoy.

He couldn't sleep much that night. He was excited and afraid to see her again. Would she send him away on sight or remember he was on her side. The moments of sleep he was able to get was filled with dreams of her.

As his eyes drifted shut He found himself back in her room on her bed the night of Blackwater. She was standing at the mirror in the dim candlelight clutching a tattered doll. Her face was riddled with fear. He cleared his throat startling her. This time he'd convince her. This time he'd save her

"Did I frighten you little bird” he mused 

"No my Lord, shouldn't you be with the king?" she asked sweetly 

"I'm no Lord and Fuck the king we're leaving" he grunted getting up

"We what do you mean we?" she gasped setting down the doll

Sandor reached out and took her hand "We're going somewhere that's not burning, the north I'm taking you home." This time she didn't shy away from his face she looked at him strait on 

"Alright Sandor" she said with a smirk suddenly he become very aware he was in a dream. She never used his name in reality. 

Her attitude shifted. He had thought this was one of those nightmares were he relived that night just to fail her again. But no this was going to be one of those dreams He had to clean up after. 

She stepped closer to him. He could see the heat in her eyes and the blush in her face as she began fondled the strings of her dress. She moved towards him biting her bottom lip.

Sandor swallowed hard.  "Little bird" He growled "what are you doing?"  His blood rushing between his legs, He could feel his erection pushing painfully angst his britches.

"You do want me, don’t you Sandor?" she releases the string on her dress. Her dress, undergarments and small clothes all fell at once, exposing her creamy flushed curves.

He couldn't help but stare at her pert pink breasts heaving as her breath quickened. Her smooth pale skin glowing in the candle light and auburn thatch of hair drove him mad with lust. Yet even in a dream for a moment he faltered.

"Yes Sansa I do want you" he managed to say over his increasing need to touch her "but I am just your loyal dog no knight in glimmering armor, I am not here to tell you pretty things " he stepped back.

"I want you Sandor as you are. No pretty knight can keep me safe as you do. No Lord can make me ache as much as I do for you" she said gently grazing her caller bone with her dainty fingers.

Sandor suddenly remembered that this was a dream, and reached out plucked her from the ground. Without a touch he was nude and cradled her to his chest. He could feel her soft skin agents him. His little bird holding him wanting him, Here in his dream he could have what he wanted. Sandor covered her mouth in a deep wanting kiss.

Sansa opened her mouth to him sweetly licking his tongue in return Sansa pulled away from the kiss to nibble on Sandor’s ear “do you love me Sandor Clegane?" she purred sending goose bumps over his whole body.

"Yes sansa stark I love you" he replied with such ease it even frightened him. She smiled and nuzzled the burnt side of his neck. Sending shivers down his spine.

With that he laid her on the bed. She sprawled out knees apart, arms beckoning him. Sandor crawled over her till his member lay above her wet wanting lips. He could feel his hard cock throbbing agenst her.

"Are you sure?" he asked 

Sansa giggled Sat up and kissed him again her hands reaching down grabbing his arse.  "Yes my love I'm sure" she whispered as she pulled his thick hard manhood into her.

Sandor’s breath caught in his throat. The feeling of her wrapped around his cock was all the incentive he needed to let go and sheathed himself fully within her.

"Uh mmm Sandor" she moaned as he started to grind into her. She was so tight wet and wanting for him he knew he couldn’t last long.

Sansa reached up and pulled his head to her chest between her sweat gleaming breasts.

"Oh fuck" He yelled "little bird your mine!"

"yes! Sandor yes I am yours!" 

With a shudder he could feel her tighten around him setting off his own release spilling his seed into her. And at that very moment Sandor woke to the sound of a wolf howling in the night

“Fuck”


	2. Your alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandor makes his way to Winterfell. Will the dog be trusted?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> season 6 spiolers

Sansa looked out her window beyond the gates. Someone was coming. A small band of men with no banners stopped at the gate blowing a horn to announce themselves. At the back of the group she noticed a very large man thigh she couldn't see his face he seemed familiar. For a fleeting moment she thought it could be him. Moments later a kitchen boy knocked at her door Jon had requested her presence.  
"It’s the brotherhood with no banners. Some of their knights wish to stay here to be the last line a defense, if the wall should fall." Jon told her as they rushed through the halls for the gate  
"How do they know about the dead?" sansa asked confused by their sudden appearance "they could have been sent by the Lannister’s"  
"They fallow the Lord of light like lady m. they say that their god told them of the dangers coming to the north. they picked up information since they have entered the north about what has been happening here. I do think they are honest. If lady m could bring me back to life, its possible their priest was told of the war to come. I said we would meet with them over the matter. They also said they had brought you someone you know and was willing to vouch for them."  
“Who?" she asked  
"I couldn't see him but I'm willing to talk with them we can use all the help we can get. Lady Brianne will be with you don’t be concerned”  
"Your right Jon" she said as a hand full of guards joined them at the gates   
After greeting the party at the gates, Sansa and Jon led the brotherhood to the long table. Still the massive knight trailed behind and Sansa couldn’t help but feel that she knew him. His movement and size made her remember him. He was the one who had saved her in King's landing the one who offered to take her away. Saying no had been her second greatest regret. But it couldn't be him, Sandor clagain was dead. Her breath caught in her throat he's dead Sansa let it go.  
She had thought of him from time to time since the night he left, he was never far from her thoughts. The night she was told he had been killed broke her heart. All night she wept and by morning she realized why she was so upset. She was in love with Sandor Clegane, the Hound. Defiantly not the man she would have ever thought would hold her heart.  
He had been the only one in kings lading to speak truth to her. He had stood up for her at Joffrey’s name day and all but swore to stand up for her “when his hateful things were all that was standing between her and her one true love.” He had saved her from those men who hated her for nothing; When no one else had thought of her. When she found him in her room the night of blackwater, when he told her he would keep her safe she believed him. As he had turned and walked away from her she wanted to reach out for his hand and run away. To this day she had no real reason she hadn’t. Sandor Clegane was dead, the only true knight she had ever met and he was gone before she could thank him for everything.   
At the table it seemed Beric DonDarrion was leader or at the very least the one who spoke for the party. The brotherhood told them that the Lord of light prophesied of a Great War agents the dead in the north as winter came and they believed it was his will that they were there to fight it. But that they also knew that Winterfell would be the last line of defense and needed to leave men to help defend it.   
"Who is this man you say can vouch for the truth of what you say?" Jon asked. Suddenly the large man at the end of the table stood and removed his helm   
Sansa's breathe caught in her throat "You’re alive?” she involuntary gasped   
"Aye my lady a..." Sandor started   
"Why would you bring the hound of the Lannister’s to Winterfell?" Lady Brianne stood hand on her hilt, the guards stood to attention waiting for a command.  
As Jon was about to speak, Sansa stood and cut him off. "No Brianne! He tried to bring me home at Blackwater and saved my life and virtue at the bread riots, I'm sure he is no longer their loyal dog" Sansa surprised herself with the force of her voice; it seemed to surprise Jon too.   
"Aye fuck the Lannister’s, these men mean what they say I've had to listen to them preach about it the whole fucking way. I only followed them to find the lady stark and offer my shield to her. I failed you once I will not do it again"  
"Failed me?" sansa was surprised at the offer and the apology  
"Aye I should have knocked your pretty head out and drag you back to the north when I had the chance. But it seems you were able to do it on your own" Jon's face wrinkled in anger but said nothing this was sansa's choice   
“He had your sister as hostage last time I saw him and bested him!” briannne protested  
“is this true?” jon asked  
“aye I had the little…Arya I was bringing her to her family for a reward. Would never have given her to anyone I wasn’t sure shed been safe with. So what if I made a bit of coin for my troubles. She didn’t want to go with you, you remember that? And since I haven’t seen her since we entered I’d say it was a good guess she didn’t go with you but to brovos, were she had a friend” Brianne looked irritated and sat back down “besides you were carrying Lannister fucking gold I wasn’t going to give her to you without a fight. Be happy woman you took down the hound!”  
“what he says is true I was carrying this” she pulled out her sward “I didn’t trust him. I looked for her for two days was never able to find her”  
“you say she was headed for bravos?” John asked?  
“yes your grace” Sandor growled  
“Brianne put your sward away” sansa said “why have you come to Winterfell Sandor?”  
“to offer my services to you little bird” sandor replied  
“You mean for us to trust you?” jon asked  
“I mean for her to, lady you have my sword and life if you would have me. I had made no oath to the Lannister’s but I would swear to your house” Sandor rose again  
“I trust him Jon he has never been anything but truthful and good to me” sansa said  
“We have many enemies Sandor Clegane, and lady stark will be a target. She can use all the muscle she can get. Lady Brianne of Tarth has sworn her sward to my lady sister and if she wills it I believe that you would be a good addition to her guard.” Jon said looking at his sister. He knew to trust her on this.  
Sandor held his breath he had come to be sworn to her but would have taken just being in the Starks guard. Truthfully he hadn’t believed that he would have been in her personal guard.  
“In all of the seven kingdoms I trust no one more then Brianne of Tarth and Sandor Clegane for my safety“ Sansa smiled “I would be more then grateful to have you in my personal guard”  
Sandor’s heart skipped a beat and he hoped no one saw the pride in his eyes. He pulled his sward out and laid it at Sansas feet   
“I’m no knight or lord but do I offer my services lady stark. I will shield your back and keep your counsel and give my life for yours if need be. I swear it by the Old Gods and the New." The words felt weird and grand for him but for once he actually meant them  
Sansa smiled Sandor was surprised to see a hint of a blush across her face “no, now you are a knight of the north. I vow that you shall always have a place by my hearth, and meat and mead at my table. And I pledge to ask no service of you that might bring you dishonor. I swear it by the Old Gods and the New. Rise ser. Clegane and be welcome”  
…..  
Sandor watched as his lady planned along with the other men. She knew what she was talking about and they actually listened to her. He could see she no longer was the little bird but a willful direwolf. Her face had changed, now that of a grown woman’s. She no longer looked innocent and naïve but stern and thoughtful. She was as tall as any man Sandor hand known, but with the curves of a woman. No longer did she wear her hair like a flower of kings landing but a long auburn braid spilled down her back. Breathtaking that’s what she was. He tried but couldn’t keep his eyes off her mesmerized by her new found strength and changed beauty. Sandor shifted his his seat thankful for the armor he wore hiding his frustrating erection growing painfully hard agents the meatal. Have to learn to control that or this is going to be a long rest of your life dog. She would could never be yours you’re her shield never her lord.


	3. alone in the bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some hard memories and some enjoyable new ones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning Ramsey memories.

Sansa tried to ignore him as the discussion about the brotherhood and what they offered continued. _He’s alive! He’s alive and now he’s my sworn shield what just happened. Pay attention stupid girl._  Everything was settled the brotherhood would help the building of the barracks inside the walls of Winterfell; 30 would stay until the fight was over until the dead no longer walked. Hands were shook and the convoy left, Jon went along to speak to the rest of the brotherhood. He was hesitant at first leaving her alone. But sansa convinced him she would be safe with Brianne and her new shield Clegane. Though Jon didn’t trust the hound yet he trusted his sister’s judgment. 

Sansa convinced Jon and the others that having Clegane close to her chambers would be a good idea and had him set up in a room in her wing of the keep.  She only was able to get Jon to agree because Brianne was also in the same wing. Truth was she wanted him close. The idea of having him down the hall sent an unknown sensation to her stomach. Thinking on it made her Involuntarily clench her thighs together and for once feel something between her legs that wasn’t pain. She pushed the thought from her mind and stood from the table.

“Come ser. I will show you to your room you must be weary from your long journey” Sansa surprised herself with how she sounded when part of her wanted to grab his hand and run him to her chambers. This also surprised her; she wasn’t even sure what she would do with him once she got him there. It’s not like she was unknown to man and after she had stopped fighting Ramsey in the bedroom (because all it did was cause her more pain) she had started to bring her mind to some were else when he was taking her. Often she would think on him, Sandor.  She would dream of him saving her even though she knew he was dead, but this was her dream. Sometimes she would try to picture it was him above her in that bed, that her lover was kind and gentle with her, not this beast raping her every night. In her dreams Sandor had been her lord husband but now he was here.

……………………………

Sansa brought him to his room he couldn’t speak a word couldn’t hide his want for her in his voice. “Thank you” he managed to mumble as she came to the door.

“I know it’s strange to be led to your room by the lady of the house but at the moment we have very little help. We do have some working in the kitchen so if you’re hungry we will sup in the great room before the sun falls” sansa smiled and again he could see the slightest hint of a blush across her face.  “We can discuss the keeps comings and goings then” for a moment she looked at him into his eyes and then she turned to leave.

 

……………………

Sandor quickly shut the door behind him. His breath had quickened when she looked into his eyes and his erection had returned.  He felt like a danmed green boy. He was thankful she left him and that again his armor could hide what he couldn’t for some reason, control. _Danmit dog control yourself_  

The room was sparse but warm with a large bed and fireplace. A servant came knocking at the door moments after she left _no servants huh? Did she just want to walk me to my room?_  A couple boys brought in water and a bathing tub.  Truthfully the hot water sounded nice and it wouldn’t hurt to wash two months of grime from his body. He had a sneaking suspicion they were sent from the lady herself.

Sandor undressed himself and eased into the tub, the water still steaming felt great.  He sat and thought of the morning. She was blushing, why was she blushing? And she seemed so happy to see him. Sandor wasn’t sure what to think of all that _.  Don’t think anything about it she just happy to have her dog back. But_ she never once called him hound or dog. He couldn’t stop thinking about the hints of blush on that beautiful face. He wanted it to be for him he wanted her to blushing because she wanted him. Though that would never be true and if it was it would amount to nothing but pain.

Deep in thought of his little bird that annoying pang of lust crept up inside of him again. At least this time he was alone and could alleviate it. His mind started to wonder to her face and the womanly changes in her body. Sandor shuddered and took himself in hand. He gave his aching cock a long hard pull. He pictured her smile and how she stared right into his face with no fear but something he couldn’t place. He found a rhythm the tension building up to his release. What was that look why did she stare at him so “oh gods sansa” he gasped as he spilled into his hands. _Control yourself hound it meant nothing._

…………….

Sansa walked down the hall to her room waiting for her bath to arrive. The morning had been so crazy she hadn’t had the time for a good washing. She heard servants down the hall getting a bath ready for Sandor. _He’s right down the hall he’s bathing right down the hall he’s naked right down the hall! Calm down stupid girl._ She had seen naked men before.  But for some reason the thought of Sandor down the hall nude made that feeling in her stomach return. Sansa undressed and got into the hot bath now waiting for her. He was just as she remembered somehow his face had softened like he had found some kind of peace since he left kings landing.

That strange feeling found itself somehow between her legs. She never felt anything but pain there and this was something completely new. Sansa reached down and for the first time decided to explore herself. It was smooth and wet but not from the water. She found the hole that others had abused but was now soft and healed. It felt good to rub the inner walls with her long slider fingers. She also found a small bump above the opening touching it caused a wonderful sensation. She continued to rub the small bundle of nerves and her mind stated to wonder. She thought of the night that he had come to take her from kings landing. She imagined if he had kissed her when his face was so close to hers. Each thought tightened her womanhood. Then she heard it from the wall beside her.  Her name on his lips, she knew that sound in a man’s voice and it was coming from Sandor and it was her name he was calling.  Within moments of that sound, every muscle tensed and she felt unknown heights of pleaser. Her body relaxed and she was confused. Was sandor touching himself and thinking of her? And if so what did that mean? Another thought crossed her mind what if sex with Sandor could be something different if making love would actually be enjoyable.


	4. if for just this once

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little finger comes to winterfell. and Sansa musters up some strength surprising sandor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos and advice! im really enjoying writing this and seeing the hits go up. much more to come !

Sansa was never left without guard. Jon was overprotective of the girl. She had been through hell and the king was determined that she would ever be in harm’s way again. Sandor started to hear rumors about what had happened to his little bird while she was here married to Ramsey Bolton. She never spoke of it. She didn’t speak much outside the meetings at all. If half of rumors were true he couldn’t blame her. But he blamed himself for not being there. He was ever brooding about what he should have done.

   She had defiantly changed since he had last been with her. She no longer smiled or sang her sweet songs. She seemed more self-assured and had no problems telling her brother king her thoughts on every inner workings of Winterfell.  Lady stark would have been a fair minded leader.

He found himself ever more in love with the stronger beautiful lady she had become. She was kind to him but seemed unsure of herself when she spoke to him. The sweet blush still would creep its way onto her beautiful face and he loved to believe that it was just for him. He found himself thinking about her every moment he wasn’t by her side.

 Sandor mostly stayed quite in the meetings except to chime in from time to time with his knowledge of the Lannister’s or tactics. There was a lot to be done before winter truly took hold of the north, and Winterfell was not as prepared as it once had been. Things went on this way for a fort night until peytr Baelish came back to winterfell.

………..

She didn’t know what to say to him. She was trained from a small child to keep these thoughts to herself to not be so honest about her feelings. He was also different, softer, in how he treated her but never too far away even in his time off he seemed to always been within earshot. Brianne wasn’t too happy about the situation but soon learned to tolerate him. Sansa even found the two discussing fighting tactics one morning at breakfast. Even though winter was here and war was on the horizon at the time the house of stark fell into a routine of sorts and sansa found it comforting. Sansa loved having sandor at her side. She felt safer then she had in a long time knowing that he was with her. This was silly she thought; Brianne had bested him and she was at her side. But even though her nights were filled with nightmares at least her days were calm. Until peytr Baelish retuned to Winterfell.

……………………..

One late afternoon Sandor brought her a letter from the measter. It was sealed with the mocking jay symbol. Baelish wrote that he would soon be returning to Winterfell to discuss something with her. The letter was vague and she knew it was something to be concerned about.

“little finger is coming to Winterfell” Sansa shook her head

“what the fuck does little prick now? “ sandore asked

“He wants me. He wants me to marry him but it makes no since because he married me too…..” Sansa stopped she couldn’t say his name “I know his end game but I don’t understand the path he’s taking. But I will never be his wife. Even if I have to take my life to stop it”

“Not as long as I’m breathing Little bird, No one will ever touch you without your permission” he said softly

“I know sandor but it seems there will be a fight soon. We need to go to jon”

……….

Jon was in the hall eating supper when they found him. Brianne was there trying to keep away from Tormand. Sansa sat down, sandore at her side, and handed jon her letter

                 “This means trouble” Jon said taking a drink of his wine

                Just then the doors opened the measter looked like he was in a hurry.  “Lord Baelish is at the gates my grace, my lady. Should I give the word to for him to be let in?’

Jon nodded “fuck! Be careful”

Sandor and Brianne instinctively moved closer sansa. Though they knew he wouldn’t do anything that overt. Sandor felt his teeth clench. His knuckles were white with the grip he had on his hilt. This little cunt had sold his little bird to that beast, that has her so terrified that even though he’s dead she doesn’t want to say his name. _Get a hold of yourself dog, just don’t leave her side_

_……………………..._

Baelish bowed deeply “My grace, my lady….And sandor Clegane, I heard that you had made it to Winterfell. It is a surprised that my lady has allowed you to be in her guard after being Jofferys dog.”

“Ser Clegane presence here is none of your business lord Baelish. He is sworn to me and I trust him. That is all you need know.” Sansa said surprised at her own harshness in words.  But she had had enough of this man’s dealings. She had trusted him before and ended up a monsters wife. Though he had aided in regaining their home she knew that was just another move in his end game, which she wanted nothing to do with. Sansa no longer wished to be any queen, and never wanted to return to the south. All she wanted now was a peaceful life in Winterfell. All her childish dreams of grandeur in the south had been met with a harsh reality. Kings landing only held bad memories for her now. A life here with sandor at her side is all she really wanted.

“As you wish my lady, Bu….”  Baelish started but was cut off

“Get on with it little fucker” sandor growled

Sansa tried not to giggle she loved the way he was absolute blunt and Little fucker suited him. “Though sir Clegane’s words are a little harsh, I do have the same question. What is it that has brought you here lord Baelish?”

“I come with news from your cousin my lady. Lord Arryn has inquired about your betrothal.” Baelish said with a rat like grin “he is excited to be reunited with you”

“My sister has been married and widowed since that plan was made, thanks to you I might add lord balish. We owe the vale our victory but I will not force her to marry again.” Jon said. “I will speak with my sister in privet and let you know what we have decided.”

“As you wish my grace.  We must band together for what’s to come and this marriage would strengthen both of the great houses” Baelish tried “I would be good counsel for my lady in this subject as t….”

“I will speak to my king in private lord Baelish. Until then eat and relax it must have been a long journey” Sansa interrupted.

Sansa could see a large red vain pulsing little fingers head. She knew that he felt this was only a bump in his plan and this was not over. But for now she was happy that Jon stood up for her and she was able to put him in his place. She also noticed the rage filling sandor’s face. Some time ago she would have been afraid of this look but now it made her feel safe. She knew all that rage was to protect her. That he would always be there to protect her.

“I’m no longer hungry your grace, Excuse me I will go and rest. Send for me when you are ready brother” sansa said stepping away.  Sandor stood with her and she took his arm.

“lady stark I could escort you if you wish. I would enjoy catching up with you” Baelish tried to stop her

“fuck off” Sandor growled. Then he led her quickly from the room.

 _If I can stand up to_ Baelish _why can’t I tell him!_  I need to at the very least get one kiss just one kiss. _And who knows how long I will be free to do so_.

When they were well away from the hall sansa built up as much courage as she could; She pushed Sandor into the alcove they we standing next to. Surprisingly he let her. Sandor’s body was hard, pure muscle and she wouldn’t have been able to move him if he hadn’t let her.

“Little bird?” he asked in a whisper. The look of surprise on his face egged her on.

_I can do this_

 Sansa pushed up on her toes, Sandor was still at least head taller than her. She then kissed the burnt side of his cheek.  Quickly with the last bit of her courage kissed his lips. Sandor moaned and kissed her back grabbing the back of her head to deepen the kiss. She could feel the need in his kiss and she wanted more. Sandor’s hands slipped down to her waist pulling her closer. Sansa could feel that pressure rising in her thighs again. She couldn’t think of anything but his hands on her and she revealed on the loss of the ever present memories. She could feel him stiffening agents her, but then he pulled away.

 “What in the seven hells girl!” he gasped

Sansa laughed “I needed that if for just this once” she blushed deeply. _Ok now what._

Sandor smiled and took her hand and put it back in the crook of his elbow “warn me next time you’re going to do that my Lady” he laughed

…………….

They walked the rest of the way in silence.  When they came to her room for a moment she looked into his eyes before going inside and shutting the door. Sandor was shocked he couldn’t believe that his sweet little bird broke free of herself for a moment. Where did this come from? She had been nothing but polite to him since he had come and then this? She pushed him were they couldn’t be seen; She looked him in the face and hungrily kissed him like she wanted to much more _._ He wanted so much more it took every ounce of self-control to pull away from her.  _So what dog she had to get it out of her system you can never really have her._

…………………….

After nightfall sansa went to her brother. She had many thoughts. Jon and sansa had become very close since they reunited and she felt like she could trust him. Sandor waited outside. It was odd the two couldn’t seem to get a word out to each other since the kiss.

Jon got right to the point “Sansa I will never ask you to marry any man you didn’t choose not ever again. But I know there is something more too why he wants this marriage.”

“Jon I know his end game. He wants me as his wife he wants to be the king of westors. He wants power. If he means to marry me to my cousin then Robin won’t live long”

“I would send a raven to lord Royce but Baelish would intercept it. We need to find the upper hand with him.”

“Jon…. He pushed her. Baelish pushed aunt lysa out the moon door. He was protecting me as I said. But I was safe and then he pushed her. I didn’t tell the truth because I was afraid of what he might do. I’m sorry Jon.”

“you had your reasons. We need to get the information to lord Royce.”

“We can send Brianne. I trust her and she’ll be able to get the information to Royce without Baelish knowing. I have Sandor here to protect me.”

“If you think that’s best. I will tell Baelish that we are sending Brianne with the news that you intend to go through with the betrothal to take him off her sent. Sansa you know that I trust your opinion. You have grown up your smart and I have a request of you.” Jon smiled “I want you to be on my small counsel we I’m thinking master ambassador. You are masterful with the other lords. ”

Sansa was stunned and thankful she smiled “I’m honored. Yes Jon I would love to hold a position in your small counsel”

 The plan was set and sansa told Brianne of what she needed of her. She wasn’t happy about leaving sansa with Sandor as her only gaud but agreed.  In the morning they would go to the vale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh btw next chapter we finely get to some good stuff lol


	5. am I beautiful ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa has a nightmare and sandor comforts her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapter but i wanted to get it out there! thanks for reading!!!!

Sandor woke to the sound of Sansa’s screams. He grabbed his sword and ran to her room. Brianne had just bust the door open and he could here Sansa scream again he ran after Brianne. There was no one in the room just his little bird crumpled in her bed weeping

“Another nightmare my lady, Can I help you?” brianne asked

“No bri I’ll be fine I’m sorry I scared you both” Sansa held her furs up to her chin. She had terrified him but this was worse she looked so broken and sad. It broke his heart. 

“It’s fine my lady we are close by if you my need anything” Brianne looked at Sandor and then to the door

“Wait! Sandor would you stay with me a while?” she whimpered

“of course my lady are you sure it’s me you’d like to stay?” he asked

“that isn’t appropriate My lady are you sure you wouldt…” brianne started

“No, brianne it’s alright id just feel better with someone here tonight. goodnight I truly am sorry for waking you. you will need your sleep for your journey.” Sansa gave her a calm knowing look. Brianne nodded gave Sandor a stern look and left the room.

Sandor stood in the doorway unsure as to what to do. Then Sansa stated to speak. Not even looking up to him.

“It’s not lady like to speak of such things. But you have always been honest with me. I’m not afraid of harming your sensibilities” Sansa said looking annoyed. She took a breath she had never really talked about what happened with Ramsey the pain that he had caused her. She had spent months trapped in that room waiting for the next torcher he had in mind for he that night. She had become silent as the grave worried shed send another to their death. The only time she made a sound was to scream from whatever new pain Ramsey had thought up for her that night.

“Aye little bird you cannot say anything to me that would harm my sensibilities im not sure I have any of um” he walked from the door and sat at the small table in her room. She rocked herself a bit holding her knees to her chest. He wanted to hold her. But he knew that wasn’t his place

“I killed him you know? My husband that monster, I fed him to his dogs” she said quietly “It didn’t change my nightmares. I still see him when I close my eyes. Killing him didn’t make me feel as safe as id hoped. He enjoyed making me bleed were others couldn’t see.  Under my clothes you can see the damage he’s done that will never go away.  He used blades and whips and anything he could to make me scream. That’s how ….that’s how he finished. When he finished in my womanhood sometimes he would take me in my arse waiting for me to scream again.  But he didn’t stop there, he made Theon watch. All I could hope for was death and I prayed for it every night” she wept

 _I should have known shed never let one of the house of the flayed man touch her. And he, he took what should never had been his._ Sandor ground his teeth and made fists so strong he bled _I should have stopped him should have been there. The one fucking thing I’m good at and I wasn’t there._ He stayed quiet and let her get it all out

“I made the choices that brought me to him” she cried “I can’t to forgive myself.  And I fear that I …I’ll never be able to be another man’s wife that I will never know love.  That the pain he left me will never go away”

 “Bugger that! no choice you ever made makes your tortures your fault. Not from that little cunt Joffrey and not that fucker Ramsey. I’m glad you were able to watch him be torn limb from limb. I told you once nothing is sweeter then killing is. You got yourself out! and you were able to stop him forever! You had that power don’t fucking forget that. If you want to be a wife someday I will be there to rip his cock off if he ever harms you.” he had nothing pretty to say but he hoped he could help her feel strong again. She was strong, he saw it in her movements and the way she spoke. But she couldn’t see it. all she saw was what he left. All she could see was the scares

“I try but sometimes I don’t feel strong.  I still feel like the victim so many have made me. But I’m trying” she sighed “would you hold me Sandor? Make me feel safe for a time? Push the thoughts out of my mind?”

Sandor took a shaky breath “yes little bird ill hold you” he walked across the room and lifted her like a doll into his arms. She was shaking hard but at his touch she seemed to relax a little

………………….

His arms were heavy around her but they made her feel safe. in those arms she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt no one could get to her and he would never hurt her. Like when she had kissed him the nightmare seemed to fade. He smelled of ale and earth. She breathed him deep trying to chase the nightmares from her mind. 

Sansa nuzzled into his neck for a moment then looked into his face. He didn’t move or look away so she reached up and touched the burnt side of his face. It wasn’t rough as she had originally thought but soft and intricate like a labyrinth of pain.

“What are you doing girl?” he growled then grabbed her hand away. No one had ever touched his burned before. He could barely feel a whisper of a touch but he liked it none the less.

“Do you think me beautiful Sandor?” she asked pulling away from him so that she could look into his face.

“Yes my lady you are a great beauty” he used her ser name trying to distance himself from what he wanted to say.   He wanted to tell her she was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. That he found joy just looking upon her. And even worse he grew hard at the very thought of her. He wanted to tell her that he hadn’t been able to stop thinking of that kiss they had shared “But what in seven hells are you doing?”

Sansa stood in the middle of the bed and started to undo her nightgown. She wanted to show him wanted him to see what was left of that beauty.  To show him they were the same. She could hear her septa scolding her about modesty, but she no longer cared about that with him, she had told him of the things Ramsey had done to her. Something she had told no one she trusted him and needed him to see. For this moment she somehow had all the courage she needed and she decided to go with it. “I want you to see as I am”

Sandor reached up to stop her “you are beautiful no need to prove it to me” then he realized what she meant and let his hand down.

Sansa night gown fell from her shoulders she wasn’t wearing any small clothes. His breath now ragged caught in his throat. She was breathtaking even with the scars. Her neck had a small scar right were you would slit a man’s throat. Her arms and face seemed untouched but that was the only places. Her breasts each had a puckered bite scar left from multiple attacks. She had knife marks on her flat stomach and strange burns on her inner thigh. She turned and her back was littered with marks from the whips. Tears welled in sandors eyes he had never wept for someone else’s pain before and had only done so in front of one other person in his life. But seeing what that cunt had done to her marking her forever he couldn’t help but cry for her pain. She seemed resolute and calm as he stared at her. He grabbed a blanket and covered her holding her close to him again.

“Am I still a beauty?” she asked. Sansa could see the tears running down his face.  She reached up and held his face in her hands. She had meant him no pain “why do you weep?”

“My beautiful little bird you take my breath away, the scares hurt me because I wasn’t there to stop them. You must know that I  ...” he stopped himself there was no going back from what he wanted to say and if she knew he loved her would she send away for fear he would ravage her? He would be happy just to stand by her side always keeping her from any other harm

“Do you love me Sandor do you want me is that why you shy away? Is that why I cannot touch you?” she pleaded

“…yes my sweet little bird I do love you. But I am a dog and maimed at that. That is all I can be to a high born lady as you. Still please let me stay by your side and I protect you I will never harm you” he held her hands in his pleading

“I love you sandor cligain!” With that she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him as deeply as she could. He held her as close to him as possible and opened his mouth to her kiss.

Sandor pulled away for a breath “fuck girl I thought I told you to warn me” he smirked

Sansa pulled him in for another crushing kiss “I didn’t know kissing could be this addicting” she smiled “I couldn’t stop thinking about our kiss before but I was afraid it was the only one id get”

“Stop’ Sandor growled. He was sure that if they continued he would be able to stop himself. He knew that if he were to have her once he would never be able to be just her sward. He’d never be able to let another man live that would dare touch her

“Why I thought you were enjoying that” sansa bit her lips now pink a swollen from the kiss

“I want you sweet Sansa I want to be inside of you have you sing my name. But I want you to be mine and that I cannot have I am nothing a low born dog, if I continue to kiss you I will want more and im not sure if I could stop myself”

“I will be with who I wish. I will not let anyone sell me off to the highest bidder anymore.“ sansa took his head in her hands again. She was surprised at her own demands. “I want you ”

Sandor pulled away “Do you know what you’re saying little bird? If you choose me now down the line you may find your knight in shining armor young and beautiful. But if  I take you I will never let you go I. will never let some little cunt take you from me. You would have to have me killed and that isn’t an easy thing to do” he grumbled”

“Promise?” sansa had tears falling down her face “promise you will keep me. Let no others hold me or hurt me. You will never lie to me never hurt me. You understand the pain that I carry with me you carry your own. If I was aloud one happiness in this world I’d wish for you.”

“Your brother is going to kill me” Sandor said pulling her in for another kiss “but you are worth it”

The kiss continued for what seemed hours as Sandor clutched her waste. He could feel his cock harden with every breath. He wasn’t sure how far she was ready to go and he would never force anything on her.

Sansa was the first to break the kiss for breath and Sandor started kissing her neck. Nibbling, licking not shying away from her scar. He could hear her sweet soft moans as he headed for her breasts

“If you want me to stop I will” he grumbled into her full breasts.

“I know my love and I woun’t “she moaned

 

 He wanted to take his time, though he wanted to ravage her. He had to show her that sex could be something she would long for as much as he longed for her. His cock was throbbing reminding him of his need “can I taste you little bird?” he asked between kisses

Sansa was lost in it all. The night had changed quickly, and now he was asking to taste her what did he mean? Yet she trusted him. Her head was foggy from the need she started feeling from that first kiss. So she smiled and nodded with a moan. He continued kissing and licking his way down her stomach stopping just above her mound. She could feel her womanhood become wet. She was surprised and hoped he wouldn’t notice. He moved so that his head was buried between her thighs. She could feel him breathe her in like a fresh lemon cake.  Sandor’s large callused hands grabbed her arse and pulled her closer to his face. He licked her slit coaxing the lips to open.

“by the gods Little bird you are wet!” sandor smiled but sansa looked at him embarrassed

“im sorry, is that ok?’ she asked

Sandore tried not to think about this being the first time she was wet for a man. “Yes sweet bird it is better than ok” with that he dipped his tung between her folds entering her. He felt another scar and pang of sadness. Sansa’s hips ground agents his mouth as he continued to consume her.

She could feel that pressure rising again and she hoped he’d move to that bundle of nerves above. As if he was reading her thoughts he replaced his tung with a finger at her hole and started to suck on her nub.

“Sandor” she cried out as the pressure was coming to its peek “oh by the gods sandor” the pressure burst into a bright screaming pleasure better than on her own.  She could hear him laugh from between her legs

“Fuck Sansa that was beautiful. I had a hard time not spilling on to the bed as you came” sandore sat up wiping her jucies from his beard. She laid there legs still spread but eyes closed with a calm grin on her face, so beautiful and she wanted to be his.

Sansa rolled over lifting her ass “will you take me now?” she asked concerned it would hurt as it always had before. _Sandor won’t hurt you_

Sandor was confused for a moment about her change in position until he realized she probably had only ever been taken like a bitch. He took breath and flipped her back face up “I’d love to, but only if you look at me. I want to make love to you not hump you like a dog” he sounded angrier then he had meant to. But what she had gone threw was fresh in his mind and he was still angry.

A tear fell from Sansa eye “please make love to me Sandor I want to be yours heart and body”

Sandor hovered over her kissing her deeply. He took his member in hand and gave it one long stoke then lined it up with her opening, Then slowly eased into her. Sansa was surprised the further he went into her the better it felt there was no pain. She boldly grabbed his buttocks and pulled him the rest of the way in. Sandor groand and she could feel his breath become ragged.

This wasn’t going to last long though he wanted it to. She was so tight and wet for him and quickly began to rock in rhythm of his thrusts.

“oh by the gods sandor it feels so good!” she cried out sounding surprised. Sandor tried to hush her with a kiss

“Your going to wake the whole castle little bird” Sandor smiled

Sansa was sure Brianne could hear her but at this moment she didn’t care making love to sandor was more than she ever expected sex to be and she was going to enjoy every moment. Sandore reached between them and began to rub her sensitive little nub and quickly the pressure was close to its peek again. She could hear Sandor was close to and with two more thrusts they both cried out with their release.

……………….

Soon they were asleep in each other’s arms. Sansa hadn’t felt this safe and relaxed since before she left Winterfell. Sandor felt warm inside his cold soul and something else, he was needed. Not for his strength or his skill with a sword but something only he could give it was his love that she needed. He knew that he was kidding himself but he would keep this night too his memory to his death bed.

When morning came sansa opened her eyes and realized that he was still there he hadn’t left her in the night. She snuggled in deeper refusing the morning to come but it had.

“Good morning” she whispered as she pulled the hair from the burnt side of his face which no longer frightened her now just made her sad. She traced her hands along his scares and laid a chaste kiss to his lips “wake up” she giggled

Sandor woke with a start. ”fuck!”

“Well good morning to you too” sansa giggled

“I should leave before anyone finds me here little bird it could cause you trouble” Sandor stood up trying to dress as fast as possible

Sansa quickly grabbed him by the britches and he lost his balance. “You going to get us both killed!” he smiled


	6. pillow tlk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Your right Brianne I would never hurt her, but his may kill me. I love the girl” he growled  
> “I know” Brianne sighed “and she you but it spells trouble” and with that they parted ways an understanding of trouble they perceived to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im still learning editing so i apologize for the spelling errors

Sandor returned to his room trying to make it without being seen. Brianne found him just as opened his door.

“Morning Lady Brianne” Sandor tried to sound uninterested she knew he stayed the night. But he was hoping she believed just to guard their lady.

“Enjoy yourself hound?” he face was a mix of humor and anger. “I am no fool and I’m not deaf. It’s none of my business who my lady takes to her bed.  I’d threaten to kill you if you harm her but I know she’s the only person you wouldn’t.”

“Your right Brianne I would never hurt her, but his may kill me. I love the girl” he growled

“I know” Brianne sighed “and she you but it spells trouble” and with that they parted ways an understanding of trouble they perceived to come.

……………………….

The morning went as planned Baelish seemed happy to bring the news to the vale with Brianne. The party left after breakfast. Sansa was worried but trusted Brianne. This needed to work she didn’t feel safe with Baelish still breathing.

Sansa spent the morning thinking the night before. The morning moved too slowly, all she wanted was to be in his arms again. She had never known such pleasure and peace. She knew there was only one way to make this last, she needed Sandor to be her husband. Sansa knew that she would never let anyone touch her but him again. Jon had promised she could choose her husband. Her choices from the northern lords were very few because of her being a widow, but it didn’t matter. Sandor was the only man she would have. Maybe that would be enough for Jon to give his blessing.

After lunch sansa told Jon that she was tiered. she told him that she hadn’t been able to sleep the night before because she was too worried about how this morning would go. No one batted an eye that Sandor was at her side all morning. Without Brianne there it would be expected.

………….

The door slammed quickly behind them. It had barley shut when sansa leapt into Sandor’s arms. He lifted her into the air and kissed her deeply growling into her lips.

“Danm lady wolf” Sandor laughed “you’re ganna get us in trouble at least make sure the door is barred.” He put her down

Sansa barred the door. She then ran back to sandor toppling him to the bed. _Just do it say it ask him you won’t be able to keep him long like this_

She kissed him deeply taking his breath away, and took a deep breath “marry me sandor” she blurted out

Sandor sat up “wh what? Are you crazy your brother king would have my head”

“You heard him he said I can choose I choose you. He doesn’t have a choice I will not take any other!” she pouted

Sandor grabbed her arms gently “you know I would but it’s not…”

“Stop it if you want me. I will talk to Jon tonight.  We can keep it a secret till we handle the vale” Sansa tried to kiss him

“You put too much trust in your brother sansa. This is surly a death sentence for me. But if you want me I’m yours Sansa.” He kissed her deep and she squealed a happy giggle “I love you and will till the end of my days I’ll do anything you ask even if it means my death”

“I love you too sandor. Trust me it’ll be fine” sansa stated peppering his face in kisses with happy little chirps, that made Sandor almost happy enough to forget the trouble they were getting themselves into. He was surprised at how fast he gave in. but truthfully being her husband was his deepest desire but he had never thought it possible still didn’t.

Sando kissed her taking her breath away. He pressed his body against hers his hands pressing against her breasts. Little sounds escape her pushing him on. He pushed her corset down so her nipples were exposed and took one into his mouth.  Sansa gasped loudly, Sandor was happy No one was in this wing of the keep but them to hear her.

“Undress me” she smiled “slowly”

“Yes my lady” Sandor did as he was bid loving the forceful tone to her voice.  The laces of her dress were infuriating he wanted her nude in his arms. Sansa rubbed her ass against his throbbing member making it even harder. Soon enough she was down to her small clothes

“Your turn” sansa giggled undoing his breeches “tell me how much you want me Sandor how much you love me” sansa blushed. She couldn’t get enough of hearing him tell her. She never thought she would hear those words

“i will love you beyond my last breath” sansa pulled his hard cock from his breaches. His voice caught in his throat “Gods know I want you” he smiled looking at his cock in her hand

“It’s your turn” she said again. _Huh, I wonder if I can do this. I wonder what he’ll taste like_ she smiled and Sandor looked at her as she slid down his body liking and nibbling as she went.

“Now what are you doing?” Sandor growled.

“Let me try this” sansa slipped the tip of his cock over her lips carful to cover her teeth. She decided to mimic the motion he used inside her.

Sandor moaned loudly “use your tongue like your kissing me. And suck a bit little bird. That feels amazing.”

Sansa did as he asked. Sandor’s hand softly gripped her hair. He tasted earthy and salty it wasn’t fully unpleasant. She could hear his breath become raged as he started pushing into her mouth in rhythm.

“Gods Sansa ok stop that I wount last long with you doing that” he smiled but

“Don’t you want to finish?” she asked confused

“Believe me you won’t like it. Besides I want all of you” he pushed her back on the bed and kissed. She giggled and quickly opened her legs to him.  “Well those small clothes aren’t going to make it” he snarled and pulled them off slowly with his teeth

“Hay I made those” she giggled

Sandor licked her slit then pushed his wet tongue inside testing if she was ready for him and she was. She pushed her hips to him. “Your intoxicating girl” he growled into her

The vibrations were amazing but she wanted him. She reached down and lifted his head to her kiss “please sandor I need you” she breathed. That was all he needed and buried himself into her waiting cunt.

He grabbed her hips and swung her on top.  Sansa sat for a moment adjusting to the new depth. It was amazing and she couldn’t help but to start rocking her hips.  “Sandor uh you’re so deep” she continued to grind against him the friction of his hard lower body on her nub was maddening.

Sandor couldn’t wait any longer and started to thrust into her. The feeling of her beautiful red locks tickling his knees was amazing. He could feel her tightening around him so he reached up to rub circles around her tender numb. Their movements became faster and harder his breath ragged. “Fuck sansa I’m coming” he tried to stay quiet but was failing. She bent forward and kissed him he could feel her coming round him triggering his release. They rode out the waves of pleasure together panting hard.

“Sansa I will never get enough of you” Sandor smiled and kissed her

“I hope not your stuck with me” she giggled nuzzling into his neck

They spent a couple more hours in each other’s arms but Sandor knew it was time for them to go and talk to the king. He wasn’t going to let her do this on her own. He wasn’t going to let her ask but then she didn’t know that.


	7. your alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I suppose I’m a dammed fool and I’m just doomed to stand by the side of the stark women.” Clegane smiled looking into Sansa’s eyes

Jon was already at the table eating his supper and brooding on something. Sansa thought by the look in his face this wasn’t the best time. Sandor closed the door behind them making sure it was just the three of them. So far no one else had joined for supper.  Sansa knew Jon would find out soon if he hadn’t already. Her ladies had helped her dress this Moring. It was best not to wait and make her joy into a lie. Sandor fallowed sansa to the table, when he sat next to her and Jon; Jon looked up with a questioning look on his face.

“Good evening sister” Jon said “feeling any better”

“Yes your grace, I’m doing much better” sansa tried not to giggle _much better_

With that Jon knew something was different Sansa normally called him brother or Jon and he had prefer it that way. “What is it sansa, something is different”

 

But before sansa could say anything Sandor opened his mouth “your grace” he actually sounded calm and polite which threw sansa completely off.

“I am a man of simple words, so I have no niceties to ask you for your sister’s hand, but I can swear by the old gods and the new that I would make her happy and keep her safe. Even though I can offer no political alliances land or men to strengthen your army except myself” Sansa’s and Jon’s mouths fell open.

Jon sat for a moment, trying to take back his composure. He never imagined that Sansa would consider marrying anything less than a lord. Though he knew She had become stronger than the silly girl that had left for kings landing.  But In all the time she had been back in Winterfell sansa had never looked happy. For the last few weeks she had seemed calmer and now she was bemeaning with joy.  He could tell that this is what she wanted; But the Northern lords were going to be hard to placate.

Jon had been watching Clegean since he had come to Winterfell. He saw how Clegean watched his sister like a hawk. At First it made Jon uncomfortable. The hound was known for his brutality. But with sansa he seemed almost gentle.  It was obvious that he was devoted to his sister.  Sansa obviously trusted him but Jon wasn’t sure that he did. Could a man really change that much? Or maybe the hound had always been the mask. Either way he could tell in Sansa’s face she would have no other and he didn’t feel like it was his right to choose for her. She had been through enough. The problem is would the north stay united with another Stark marring a southerner.

………………..

 

But Jon wasn’t given the time to think because suddenly there was a ruckus outside. The door swang open. She was older, her hair was shorter, but sansa recognized her sister right away.

“Arya!” she yelled. Sansa dropped Sandor’s hand and ran to Arya, not giving her sister a chance to detest.

“Ugh, Sansa I can’t breathe” Arya grumbled

                Jon rushed to his sister and held them both in his arms “I knew you were alive”

                “Yes Jon you too” Arya said smugly then she striated up “hound I see you lived”

                “Aye wolf girl, thanks to you” he grumbled from crossed the room.

                “Good I have many things to tell and I’m very hungry” Arya said pointing to the meal on the table.

Sandor took a deep breath, he found himself relived to see the girl alive.  He hoped that she had taken him off her list and didn’t intend on trying to kill him, for sansa sake. He sat beside her and discreetly took her hand and held it tightly.  He was hoping that if the bastard king hadn’t had him killed yet then he was safe. But he had been watching Jon and knew he was a good man.  He also knew that Jon would do anything for his sister.

_Bad timing wolf bitch_

               

Arya was amazed the hound had lived and wondered what would have happened if she had stayed with him instead of going to the nameless one. But that was a waste of thought; now she had work to do and names to take off her list. As they sat down to eat Arya noticed how the hound shadowed her sister. It was weird that he was eating with them like family not like a guard. Then she saw it He was holding Sansa hand, under the table. For once she wished she didn’t notice everything. Either Jon was oblivious or he wasn’t surprised. She shook her head. _More important things_

                “I’ve seen bran, and before you ask I can’t tell you were he is; only that he is alive and has a mission. He told me of the white walkers, and that you needed me.” Arya took another slurp of wine “And before you start Jon I know how to fight. I can hold my own. Didn’t you hear? Walder fray and all of his sons are dead. I killed him. When I’m done all Stark enemies will fallow.”

                “How Arya? Bran what” Jon stuttered

                “It’s a long story Jon. One that I’m not sure that I’m ready to tell.  And like I said bran is alive but has another path to take”

                “Deadly she is with that little needle” Sandor grunted “seen her take down a few men on her own. Sorry to tell you but your little sister is a killer just as much as you and I, My king.”

                Jon and Sansa both shot him dirty looks. That didn’t go unnoticed by Arya “I’m glad your home Arya” Jon smiled

                “Now that that’s been said, what the hell is he doing here?” Arya asked

                “I lived wolf girl. I lived and somehow ended up in the north figured it was the dammed gods fucking with me again spose it’s just my luck to protect you stark girls” Sansa smiled at him

                “And for some reason your family now? Sitting at the table holding sansa hand? Hard to miss, Hound. What’s going on Jon?” Arya couldn’t help but smile. Why the hell not, her prim and proper sister with a hard killer. She had heard the stories of what had happened to her sister since she came back to the north. The people said that Sansa had become just as strong of a leader as their mother had been. Maybe sansa had changed, Arya  had.

                “Just before you came in Sir Clegane asked for your sister’s hand” Jon said looking a bit annoyed

                “Sir?” Arya laughed “you… a knight” She grabbed her stomach laughing harder then she had meant to it just so good to laugh.

                “Blame your sister she did it. I’m still not sure your king brother isn’t going to have my head for asking for her” Sandor chuckled and sansa slapped his arm. Now she was laughing too.

                Jon watched his sisters with this beast of a man. They treated him like a harmless friend. Both teasing him and slapping him. The beast laughed along with the girls, he was gentle but honest with them. He could see the complete trust his sisters had in this man, and knew that he couldn’t ask for a better man for Sansa.

                “I suppose I’m a dammed fool and I’m just doomed to stand by the side of the stark women.” Clegane smiled looking into Sansa’s eyes. It seemed the trio had forgotten themselves for a moment. But then Clegane took a breath. “Im a fool but my fate swings on your brothers words, I have no right to her but I am devoted to you sister wolf girl.”

                Arya was surprised at the hound’s new softer way of being. Though for some time now she had not seen him  as menacing as he would have others see him. He had taken care of her and wept for the release of death. She had long since taken him off her list. He was a killer, but was only doing as he was bid, when he had killed her friend. If she was honest she knew that Sandor would be a good husband for her sister. It hurt her to think about what had happened to Sansa since they parted. They were never very close and butted heads at every turn. But Sansa was her sister and would have given anything to have protected her. Now Arya was stronger and she swore to herself that she would protect her family.

“I promised Sansa she could choose who she would marry. That I would l no longer let her be used as a piece in this game of thrones. I trust my sisters judgment, if they say your worthy, then you are. Do you trust him Arya?” Jon asked

“He’s a killer but he’s honest and trustworthy to a fault. He fought to keep me safe, and almost lost his life. He’s an idiot for wanting to be my sister’s husband gods save him from her. But I trust him Jon” Arya said elbowing Clegane hard in the ribs.

“Is this what you want Sansa?” Jon asked

“He’s who I want brother, father once promised me a husband worthy of me someone brave and gentle and strong. Sandor is all of these, and I trust him.” Sansa took Sandors hand. It had been a lifetime since her father had promised that. She shivered to remember how she had begged to stay with Joffrey.  But now she had the chance to be with the man her father had promised her. She was thankful for her brothers trust, but she knew this wasn’t going to be easy. She knew that the lords were going to be hard to win over but he was worth it. For once she wanted a husband that she loved and loved her in return.

“The northern lords won’t be happy but the wildings respect strength they will probably love this.” Jon smiled “you have my blessing. I do know that my sister will be safe with you”

Sandor let out a breath he wasn’t sure what to say. But he didn’t have a chance sansa threw her arms around his shoulders with a sweet squeal of happiness that made her sound like the girl he met so long ago.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading! im having a bit of writers block as to what happens next so next chapter may take some time


End file.
